


It's the simple things we mess up

by cian1675



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Heist, Leverage AU, M/M, Multi, Omega!Minhyuk, a bunch of thiefs stealing from crooked people essentially if you don't know what Leverage is about, alpha!bin, beta!dongmin, established binwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: Compared to their usual heists, this was supposed to be simple. Easy. A piece of cake. In fact, it was so simple that Jinwoo and Myungjun have fucked off somewhere (Bin’s words, not Dongmin’s) and Sanha isn’t even in the same country, because of course he can hack into their system and access shit remotely, duh (again, not Dongmin’s words).The thing is, it was really supposed to be simple. A little distraction provided by Dongmin and Bin, while Minhyuk sneaks in the back to steal information from their marks. Except, of course, it doesn’t go so easily because on the day before they were supposed to meet their marks, Bin goes into rut.





	It's the simple things we mess up

Compared to their usual heists, this was supposed to be simple. Easy. A piece of cake. In fact, it was so simple that Jinwoo and Myungjun have fucked off somewhere (Bin’s words, not Dongmin’s) and Sanha isn’t even in the same country, because _of course_ he can hack into their system and access shit remotely, duh (again, not Dongmin’s words).

The thing is, it was really supposed to be simple. A little distraction provided by Dongmin and Bin, while Minhyuk sneaks in the back to steal information from their marks. Except, of course, it doesn’t go so easily because on the day before they were supposed to meet their marks, Bin goes into rut.

 

❅❅❅

 

“Are you sure this would work?”

Dongmin is nervous. He never likes changing plans at the last minute, and he likes it even less when it’s not Jinwoo who has re-orchestrated their plan, but Sanha and Bin. Dongmin is a skilled grifter though, so he doesn’t let it show. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on who you ask, his team has worked with him long enough to figure out his tells.

“Excuse me, are you doubting my planning skills?”

It’s Sanha through their comms, munching sounds a constant in the background.

“I don’t doubt your planning,” Dongmin starts, only to get interrupted.

“So it’s _me_ you don’t have faith in.”

Bin’s voice is more cracked than usual, although, given the fact that he’s currently suffering through rut, isn’t completely unexpected. He sounds like he might be pouting though, which is definitely not the usual behavior for their thief/hitter. Dongmin is very tempted to pinch his nose bridge in frustration – or as an outward tell of frustration, because according to Bin he doesn’t emote intuitively but _act_ like he can emote, whatever that means – but Minhyuk beats him to it.

“Forgive us for not having faith in your planning, our dear hacker and thief, when it’s usually Jinwoo doing our planning. Jinwoo who, I might add, currently has no clue that we have changed the plan at the last minute.”

Dongmin doesn’t have to turn to know Minhyuk is rolling his eyes. The comms die down after that, because what Minhyuk said is true and also, more importantly because Minhyuk and Dongmin are nearing their destination. The thing is, while the reason Minhyuk gave is true, the real reason why Dongmin is so nervous about this is because the revised plan involves Minhyuk grifting. More specifically, the revised plan involves Minhyuk, their hitter, their average height but more than sufficiently sturdy “I can disarm twenty bad guys with just my fists, who needs an alpha?” Minhyuk pretending to be a _meek_ omega.

Like, yes, sure, Minhyuk is actually an omega, smells like one even when he’s on suppressants (according to Bin anyway), and it’s always good to have as little lies as possible on the job for everything to run smoothly. Makes it easier for the con to work. And yeah, sure, Dongmin is just a beta but he would have thought he would be a better choice for meek omega, considering that he’s actually a professional grifter and all. (His pretty face helps too, he knows, but that’s neither here nor there when he knows he’s much taller than Minhyuk). The thing is, if Dongmin went as meek omega, then Minhyuk would have to pretend to be an alpha, and it’s easier to douse just Dongmin in alpha pheromones than have to douse _both_ Dongmin in omega pheromones _and_ Minhyuk in alpha ones to make their original plan work. Besides, Bin says anyone with a decent enough nose would be able to tell that Minhyuk smells weird, fake alpha pheromones never strong enough to hide his natural omega scent. So in the end, Dongmin gives in, drenches himself in alpha pheromones – Bin’s because they can’t get store-bought ones last minute – and plays alpha to Minhyuk’s omega. He had agreed to this, hadn’t found a better way to do this after Bin’s sudden rut put a damper on their plans, but still.

Dongmin is _only_ going to be walking into a mafia’s lair pretending to be husbands with Minhyuk, the furthest thing from a meek omega, while hoping their revised plan works. A lot of it depends on Minhyuk fooling their marks, and Dongmin hasn’t seen Minhyuk grift before, ever, so yeah, sue him if he’s nervous; he has every right to be.

Still, Dongmin’s a professional so he takes a deep breath, and then, turns on his face and reaches for Minhyuk’s hand. Minhyuk’s hand is broad and callused, which isn’t unexpected but it fits snuggly within Dongmin’s, which is unexpected. Trying not to think too much of it, Dongmin interlaces their fingers, and then, hand-in-hand, they walk willingly into the (metaphoric) lion’s lair.

 

❅❅❅

 

Their marks this time are a bunch of mafia pretending to be a legal adoption agency.

It’s low; they get money from desperate couples who can’t conceive but want children, only to disappear after payments are made without delivering the child. Because the payments are made in cash, there is no digital trail for Sanha to follow, which leads to why they’re here in person. Their job today is to infiltrate the adoption agency to either steal something that can count as evidence in the court of law, or get into their accounts to steal the money to return to their client and the other victims. Dongmin figures the latter would be more likely.

Right now, Dongmin and Minhyuk are sitting in the office of what is supposedly the adoption agency, and all in all, he supposes they do a decent enough job of pretending to be an adoption agency. In front of him, the lady he’s talking to is well-dressed, slim and mild-mannered, flipping through stacks of paper to find the forms they have to fill in. Modus operandi so far.

“Oh, and here is the list of children under our care for you to look through,” she says as she puts a large folder of photos into Minhyuk’s lap – no subtlety there, Dongmin thinks, targeting the omega’s emotions – but he translates what she says to Minhyuk. There’s sniggering on the comms because everyone knows Minhyuk speaks the local language – better than Dongmin, in fact – but it’s strategic to pretend he doesn’t, so Dongmin has to “translate” for him. They do so in Korean, figuring that it’s best to speak a language as different from the mark’s as possible. English is their usual go-to since Jinwoo’s Korean is shaky at best, but Jinwoo’s not here, and English is riskier than Korean here, so Korean it is. Over the comms, Sanha’s telling everyone how the video footage from Minhyuk’s contact lens camera is doing. Mostly he’s just telling them more often than necessary how the programme he’s put the footage through hasn’t matched any of the kids in the photos to actual orphans in any database, and it hasn’t cross-matched any of the kids to be related to the mafia either. A small mercy, in Dongmin’s opinion. He hates it when children are actually involved. It usually ends up complicating things.

Through all this, Minhyuk has his head lowered, nodding as he slowly flips through the photos of the orphans. It’s both for the sake of the video footage they’re sending to Sanha and to solidify Minhyuk’s role as a parent eager to adopt, pretending to be thoughtful about which kid they want. Honestly, Minhyuk’s doing a decent job grifting so far. Dongmin is both surprised and grateful for it, although it probably helps that Minhyuk barely has to say a word thus far. Dongmin rubs Minhyuk’s shoulder, playing his part of the supportive partner when he’s really just waiting for Minhyuk to finish flipping through the whole catalogue so he can move on to the next part of the plan. But then, instead of closing the catalogue of orphan photos, Minhyuk suddenly nuzzles into Dongmin’s neck. It catches him off-guard, Minhyuk’s proximity, but Dongmin recovers quickly enough to ease himself into a half-embrace, sliding a hand over Minhyuk’s head as his other hand wounds around Minhyuk’s waist.

“I think they understand Korean,” Minhyuk mumbles into Dongmin’s neck, pretending to need comfort as he grabs Dongmin’s shirt and shakes, just a little, like he might be crying. Dongmin strokes his head like he’s comforting his distressed omega husband when really, his brain is trying to grasp that one, Minhyuk is speaking Japanese which he never knew the guy spoke, and two, why didn’t he tell them sooner because Dongmin always talks to Bin in Japanese when he doesn’t want the rest of the team to understand them and now it seems like someone did and what is he going to do because oh god, Minhyuk understood all the cheesy lovey-dovey shit he’s said to Bin, shit shit shit, but also _okay, head in the game now, Dongmin, don’t mess this up_ , three, why is Minhyuk’s mouth is so close to his skin?

“Darling,” Dongmin says in Korean with a calmness he doesn’t feel, patting Minhyuk’s head as he thinks quickly, “there’s nothing to worry about. We can take our time to pick a kid, maybe even ask to spend time with them if that would help.” When Dongmin looks up under his lashes, he catches the lady twitch a little at the last bit, like she was almost going to say something in response to what Dongmin had said. In Korean. Which she supposedly shouldn’t understand. Shit. Minhyuk was right. This is not good.

Unfortunately, Dongmin reasons – and Sanha’s voice over the comm helps – there’s nothing they can do about this right this moment. Still, Dongmin is grateful that Minhyuk was observant enough to pick this up and brought it to his attention with minimal fuss. Despite the unexpected complication, Dongmin figures that the best thing they can do now is to still follow their plan, just with the added awareness to avoid saying too many things in Korean that might give them away.

“Miss,” Dongmin says, looking at her properly now. He makes his accent more pronounced, ignoring the muffled laugh from Bin over the comms. “Could you let us know where the washroom is? Kyungseok here needs to freshen up.”

Next to him, Minhyuk sniffles, a sad little sound that Dongmin would never have expected their hitter to be capable of making, and when Dongmin “translates” the lady’s directions to the washroom, Dongmin swears there are actual tears in Minhyuk’s eyes before he wipes them off delicately and leaves with a quiver of his lips.

Huh.

It was a bit of a hard-sell, but not everyone can grift naturally without training and Dongmin decides to file the fact that Minhyuk has _potential_ for grifting if he gets enough training for another day. For now, Dongmin needs to ready himself for the distraction part of the plan. He watches Minhyuk leave the room, and then, sets the next stage of the plan into action.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing astro and uh, I just had to pick a leverage-abo-ot3 idea to do this huh. I hope this isn't too confusing. Feel free to ask me anything that's unclear ^_^
> 
> Also, I would love to hear what you think, whether about the premise of the fic or about what you might wanna see for this ot3~ I personally find it funny how dongmin is kind of scared of minhyuk sometimes like [have you seen this lmao](https://youtu.be/HCcx0IEgG8w?t=156)
> 
> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cian1675) as well if you prefer to hmu there


End file.
